We Are
by Rhiannon Uerch Llewelyn
Summary: Potter, you are my light as I am your darkness. I am all that you can be. You are losing some of your light, learning the hard way the depth of darkness. A part of you is becoming like me.MM (Implied)


In this fic I'm taking into account all the books and the movies that are available to the public.

Disclaimer: Tis a shame really, I donna own nothin'. I'm just writtin' what came to me when darkness shrouded me mind…(Really, if I owned them then an utterly non-kiddie friendly movie would be made of Harry/Draco the rest…. Based 100 on the peerlessly sexy "Objects of Desire" from Azrael! I'd KILL to see that with Tom Felton Dan Radcliffe!) coughfuck me ROUGH cough

You heard nothing…

I don't exist…

-

By the way the poems at the beginning end of this fic are MINE! If I catch anyone using them without permission—I'll hunt you down do a Snape on you…. Clear! Good! .

That said, enjoy!

.-

_We Are_

You are all I am not,  
Everything I wish to be.  
I am all you are not,  
Everything you never will.  
You are of the Light,  
Your name is the savior of many.  
I am of the Darkness,  
My name is who I am.  
To each other we balance and complete,  
We are what the other could have been.  
Together we are one and alone,  
Each knows all of the other.

So strange how two people can be bitter enemies since before they knew each other's names, on nothing more than evaluation and observation of attitude and reflexive judgment born of bias, conceited arrogance and thoughtlessness.

Strange how two people can become enemies to the exclusion of all others

How two people can be so opposite they are each other's reflection,

How two people can be separate yet one.

What is it that makes us who we are, what we are, why we are?

We never plan to become something or someone, it just happens. Or if we do plan then it gets derailed. Mostly we don't shape our own destiny; those around us mold it, and we react as we can.

Very much each to their own

Who am I?

I am Draco Malfoy, the dragon of bad faith; son of Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater of Voldemort; Prince of Slytherin…and nemesis of Harry Potter.

I am not one of the good people; I am not one of the Light. I love causing dissent, unrest, unease, chaos and pain. I am arrogant, deceitful, disrespectful, spiteful and vengeful. I love power and control, darkness and solitude. I love toying with others, their weaknesses and fears, breaking them down if they stand in my way. I love having followers who obey me, do as I wish, follow my command and fear who I am. I hate upstarts, mudbloods, muggle-lovers, goody goodies and nobodies like Weasel, Granger…and Potter.

Especially Potter.

The great Harry Potter!

Everything I am not, everything I will never be. I hate him for this yet at the same time I envy him.

He lost everything yet now he has everything: fame, love and respect. His friends would die for him, the people worship him and many fear him. Everyone knows his name: from the young to the old, the rich to the poor, and the good to the bad. Everyone knows his name.

I knew his name before he knew mine.

Typical—

And yet not, for he knew nothing of the wizarding world until he came to Hogwarts, beforehand having to live with despicable muggles. He learned fast the ways of our world and excelled…especially at Quiddich.

In the air he is unbeatable by anyone, it's almost as if he was born to fly, without fear or trepidation he just goes, losing himself in the wind till they become one. So very few can match him or touch him, they haven't let go of their fear.

And that is the point isn't it?

Fear

So very simple, so very basic…so very real, the essence of everything that we do or don't do, the essence of all that we are. It drives us, wills us and controls us; as a tool it does many things, as a driving force it does more.

Though fear is a basic human emotion, what causes it for each of us is very different. Some have few fears while others have many. No one fears nothing. It doesn't work that way.

Pity.

It would be nice…

It is strange that one who fears much may not necessarily be weak, for perception is everything. Very misleading…

It depends greatly on what one has lived through, the things one has seen and known, and what one has learned. If something happens in a person's life that changes them from then on, who they were before ceases to exist. For better or for worse makes no difference.

That goes for everyone.

Everyone…

Same with me, you and Potter

For nobody is immune.

Life goes from innocence to knowledge, both physical and mental. It is an interesting thing to watch that process. Not pretty mind you. No, definitely not pretty, but fascinating nonetheless.

Especially with certain people.

Mmmmmmmm…oh yes…

Potter, you are my light as I am your darkness. I am all that you can be. You are slowly losing the innocence you once had and you know it, you also know nothing can be done to stop it. You are losing some of your light, learning the hard way the depth of darkness. A part of you is becoming like me.

We are alike, you and I.

We are one.

You are part of me as I am part of you.  
You drive me; you force me to exist.  
You give me focus, a reason for passion.  
You push me; make me more that I am.  
You hurt me, as no one else can.  
You drive me crazy, as no one else will.  
You balance me, as no one else could.  
You are me, as I am you.  
I want you; I need you.  
I love you and I hate you.  
You destroy me; you create me.  
You are my life; your life is mine

I end you  
Who am I?

A/N1) The last two lines of the poem (I end you/ Who am I?) are not from my mind! They belong to Grey Wolf, a very good friend of mine. (Hugs Grey Wolf) pinch

Flame me,  
Fuck me.  
Kiss me,  
Hug me!  
Send 'em up,  
I'll eat it up!

Do send me your comments, thoughts and suggestions. Everything helps us authors better our writing.

snicker

(I love doing this…)


End file.
